The Birth of Rosebud
by webkinzlover74133
Summary: Sonic has a tingling little feeling inside, and it's having a baby! Amy agrees with him, but troubles await for the two, and they're not gonna be pretty. Curious? Maybe you should read to find out yourself...


After another day of saving the world was done and over with, Sonic had time to relax, like always. But something about him seemed a little off. Just a _little_...

On one particular day, Sonic was relaxing on his and Amy's bed, appearing a bit concerned. He was thinking about wanting to start a family with Amy, imagining how fun life would be with two young male hedgehogs, the older of the two being pink and the other being blue with a pink stripe pattern on his forehead. He was pleasuring himself with a thought like that until...

"My hero!" Amy was heard shouting at the top of her lungs as she ran for Sonic, darting into the bedroom. Sonic muttered something for a moment after slowly waking up from his little daydream and Amy dived into Sonic's arms.

"Heh, gee, Ames, what's the big excitement?" he asked nervously.

"Oh...nothing," teased Amy. "I just miss you so much, my Sonikku..."

Amy kissed Sonic's nose and then Sonic began to blush a bit. He later began, "Um...listen. I know we have fun, you and I, saving the world and stuff, but..."

"But what?" questioned Amy, appearing confused.

"I've kinda been thinking that it's starting to get a bit lonely here, just the two of us."

"Well...you know it's not just the _two_ of us. Right?"

"Of course, Amy. I mean, we've been married for...what? Six months? Dang, I can't remember. Anyway, I was thinking about..."

"Yeah?" At that point, Amy was starting to get a little excited. Sonic, however, was sweating at that point. He was afraid that Amy was gonna go all out on the whole baby business that he just wanted to keep it to himself.

"I don't think I'd _want_ you to know. Maybe this is a bad time—"

"Oh no, of course not!" replied Amy. "I mean, there's no shame in just telling me. I was just getting eager. Go on."

And with that, Amy was sitting, hands on her knees, with a medium-length smile on her face, and simply looking pretty. _Dear Chaos, I can't let this private stuff go on,_ thought Sonic. _I've _got_ to tell her._

Sonic took a breath or two before finally spilling the beans, saying quickly "I want a baby!" and shut his mouth immediately in embarrassment.

There was silence for a minute or two. Amy had an unsure look on her face as she went "Uh...huh?" as if she didn't hear him.

Sonic cleared his throat and said again, but slower, "Amy, I want a baby."

"No, no, I got _that_," corrected Amy. "It's just...kinda odd that I'm just hearing about it _now_. I mean, why do you want one?"

"Well...just think," Sonic replied, a bit steadily, "this might be a nice beginning for our new family. We'll share happy moments with our future children, and maybe one day, they'll grow up to be just like us."

"Just like us..." Amy repeated to herself, in a murmur. The unsure emotion slowly turned into eagerness as Amy yelled finally, "_Let's have a baby_!"

And with that, Amy plopped onto Sonic before he could say anything else, and before he knew it, they were getting it on.

The next day, Sonic, now with bloodshot eyes, was all woozy from his little lust-and-thrust with Amy. Amy, on the other hand, was overexcited when she barged in the house.

_Man, some night it was last night,_ thought Sonic as he took a sip of prune juice. _Never doing _that_ again._

"Ah, some night it was last night!" exclaimed Amy. "Nothing like a little bedroom rodeo to get us movin'. Right, Sonic?"

Sonic nodded back, although with no change in emotion. He sighed, "You wanna do this again or can we just go back to our normal lives?"

"Oh, but it's _way_ too late now," Amy replied eagerly. "Besides, guess who's pregnant?"

Amy got extremely close to Sonic in excitement, while Sonic _still_ felt woozy. He spaced out for a moment before regaining focus, fully rejuvenated again. "W-what? Sorry, I lost consciousness for a second there. What were you asking—"

"Oh, it doesn't matter," interrupted Amy, teasingly. "I'm pregnant!"

"You _what_?! _Pregnant_?!" exclaimed Sonic. He quickly jumped for joy in extreme excitement.

"Yeah! I went to the doctor to take a test," explained Amy, "and it turns out, I'm pregnant! Can you believe it?"

"_Aw, yeah_! That's way, _way_ past cool! We've gotta tell the others!" Sonic replied.

But what Sonic and Amy didn't realize was that Tails and Knuckles could hear what was going on too, despite being a block away from them and at _another_ house.

"What's the hullabaloo about?" Knuckles called as he barged in. "You guys won the lottery or something?"

Tails walked in as well, saying to Knuckles, "Don't be silly, Knuckles. The chances of that happening are _far_ lower than getting struck by lightning."

"By how much?" asked Knuckles.

Tails sighed in irritation. "Anyway, what's the news?" he asked Sonic and Amy. "I could sorta hear the uproar going on from my house."

Sonic and Amy quietly discussed to each other who would want to announce the news first. Together, they quickly agreed that Amy would be the one to mention it to the twin-tailed fox and the knucklehead echidna.

"Well, Sonic and I appreciate you asking," she started. "Sonic and I have decided to have a baby."

"You two had sex, didn't you?" interrupted Tails meekly. He had seen and heard of sexual intercourses many, many times to realize now that it was a good prediction that a couple would do that after deciding to have a baby.

"Yeah, we did..._obviously_," remarked Sonic sarcastically, "but there _is more_ than just _that_. Amy?"

"Of course, Sonic. The _real_ news," Amy continued, "is that I took a test, and I found out that I'm pregnant!"

"_What_?!" Knuckles exclaimed. He was left in shock after he heard.

However, Tails congratulated the two for the successful pregnancy test, asking later, "So, have you found out if your baby's gonna be a boy or a girl?"

"Of course not!" confirmed Sonic, turning to Amy. "We only found out that you're pregnant, Rosy." He turned back to Tails and Knuckles, continuing, "I don't think we have a clue on how we're gonna find out about the baby's gender."

"But we'll know eventually," corrected Amy.

A couple of months later, Sonic and Amy were at the doctor's office for Amy's routine checkup. They were scared of what would happen next, but there was no telling _who_ was more scared.

"Ah, Mrs. Amy Hedgehog, I presume," Dr. Fukurokov greeted delightfully as he walked in. "A pleasure to meet you."

Amy nodded in response, although still a teensy bit nervous. Sonic, however, seemed a bit concerned as his scared emotion turned into confusion. "Dr. Fukurokov?" he questioned.

"And Sonic. How do you do?" continued the doctor, holding out his wing.

"Huh. I'd be happy to shake your hand, but I wouldn't be so sure to trust you," Sonic assumed.

"Oh, that was then, Mr. Hedgehog. Now, I work as a physician," explained Dr. Fukurokov, "delivering babies and helping patients around the hospital."

Sonic seemed a bit more confident now of Dr. Fukurokov since he now figured that the doctor was no longer working for evil. Sonic and Fukurokov shook hands finally, but Sonic was now questioning the doctor's well-being. Fukurokov was a little over 60 years old when he first met an affiliate of Sonic's team, Tails, in 1995. Now, he was in his 80s, although still looking like he was in his 50s due to not having many wrinkles on him.

"Don't worry about me, still fit and fresh today," winked the doctor. "I don't look a day over 86!"

"Heh, go figure," chuckled Sonic.

"Ahem," coughed Amy. "Aren't you forgetting someone?"

"Oh, yes, of course. Silly me," remarked Dr. Fukurokov, getting out his ointment. "Now don't worry, Mrs. Hedgehog, I promise you're in good hands. This won't hurt a bit."

He carefully spread the gel over Amy's belly slowly and sincerely. Amy shuddered and clenched her teeth in slight agony.

"Ah, there it is. Nice and healthy," said the doctor, looking over the monitor.

"And you're sure it's just one baby. Correct?" reminded Sonic.

The doctor nodded in agreement. He began to ask later, "Now, with the welfare concern worked out, would you like to know if you're having a boy or a girl?"

Sonic and Amy looked at each other in question. They didn't seem to know if they wanted to know about the baby's gender, so they discussed it softly.

"Amy, you wanna tell him, or..."

"Honey, it's all up to you. You can decide."

"Oh. Okay...but what about—"

"Sonic, I'll let _you_ decide on all that. I-I'm just too scared to be sure of what I want."

"Alright."

After he kissed Amy on the forehead, Sonic finally began, "I think it's best if we know by a cake."

The doctor nodded again in response. Sonic, unsure, looked at Amy, who nodded in agreement.

"You're in luck." The doctor beamed. "We've just improved our technology for item boxes that contain gender-specific cakes! I bet you two would _love_ that surprise."

A day later, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy gathered around at a picnic table with an item box sitting on top, resembling a computer monitor with a red question mark over a white background on its screen.

"Kinky," Tails and Knuckles quipped in unison.

"Alright everyone, gather round!" called Amy.

"Uh...heh, Amy," Sonic corrected, nervously, "w-we're _already_ gathered."

"Oh. Whoops! My bad," Amy giggled in response.

Sonic was shivering in fear and his heart pounded. He was too nervous to play along with her, desperate for a boy.

"Listen," Amy said calmly, "you have nothing to worry about. Whether the baby is a boy or a girl, we'll be able to live through this. There's no harm."

Sonic nodded, although still scared. He quivered, "S-so...who...w-wants to break the monitor to see what we get?"

Knuckles slowly raised his hand. Everyone looked at him. "I'll admit it: It's a bit strange to see a monitor box that can determine if the baby's a boy or a girl," he began, "but I guess _I_ can take a crack at this."

Sonic and Amy nodded in agreement. Tails did as well shortly after.

"It'll be alright," whispered Amy, kissing Sonic.

Knuckles stepped towards the item box. He slowly pulled his arm back, preparing for his punch. Everyone was sweating, though Sonic sweltered more than everyone else.

"_Step away from the monitor_!" someone shouted.

Everyone gasped, later turning to the _true_ showstopper of the baby business, muttering in unison, "Eggman!"

"Ho, ho, ho!" cackled the evil doctor as he walked towards the gang. "Yes, it is _I_, Dr. Robotnik. I believe _you_ have _my_ monitor?"

"_Your _monitor?" assumed Tails.

Robotnik already had his hand open, saying in a deceitfully jaunty tone, "That's right. _You_. Hand it!"

"Forget it, Egghead!" Sonic confronted the doctor. "Fukurokov permitted us to use this monitor. You can't take it from us!"

Dr. Robotnik continued to step towards the item box and remarked, "What that little doctor of yours didn't know was that this is a decoy!"

"_What_?!" everyone exclaimed.

"That's right. It's a fake!" the doctor assured everyone. "Fukurokov has reached an age where his memory can slip up. Because of _that_, he's accidentally ordered the wrong monitor for you!"

Everyone gasped. Knuckles gasped longer than all of them. "Holy Chaos, I almost killed my friends!" he realized to himself.

"And I suppose _you_ don't seem to have a safe one yourself, Eggface?" Sonic questioned sarcastically.

"Oh, of course not," Robotnik replied mockingly. "'Eggface' doesn't have one for you to use..."

Sonic murmured to Amy in disgust, "Oh, look at that, he's using my own words. How nice is—"

"Sonic," Amy interrupted sternly.

Sonic cleared his throat in response, refusing to speak another word. Everyone watched as the cunning doctor stepped aside, revealing a computer monitor, similar to the one on the table. Instead of a question mark on its screen, it had a symbol representing a small slice of cake, one half of which was slathered in blue icing, and the other was slathered in pink icing.

"But Dr. Robotnik does!" he continued with pride.

"Huh, neat. The one time where Eggman is helping us," Sonic sighed to himself.

Knuckles tried to clarify Eggman, stating, "You _do_ realize that 'Eggface' and 'Dr. Robotnik' have the same ring—"

"Zip it, you pack of knick-knacks and paddy whacks," snapped Dr. Robotnik. "Now do you want the monitor or not?" 

"And do _you_ promise not to make _us_ look like morons with Dr. Fukurokov on our side from now on?" Sonic asked.

Robotnik and Sonic both stared a good stare against each other, pouting their lips. They glared for a minute or so before finally responding in unison, "Deal."

And the two shook hands afterward. After Robotnik and Sonic traded monitors, the crafty doctor walked off, refusing to turn back to Sonic, who was also not willing to look at him.

Tails and Amy watched Robotnik walk away in silence. Knuckles had his attention towards the new monitor placed on the table. He turned to the dastardly doctor and glared hard.

"That rotten little twit," he growled to himself. Everyone gasped as he threw the monitor at Robotnik, _literally_ sending him on a downhill spiral.

"Knuckles! Why'd you do _that_?!" yelled Amy, almost devastated.

Knuckles had his head down, blistering with fury on the inside, yet calm on the outside. For a moment, he didn't say a word after he threw the monitor. "Had to be done," he said finally.

"I'm gonna go check to see if we have our results," Sonic said before he was off in a flash.

After Sonic finally made it to the bottom of the hill, he saw the doctor injured, with his face and body plopped on the ground. Both monitors were nowhere to be seen anymore.

"Well," Dr. Robotnik said with a huff, "I hope you and your little friend over there are happy. You've ruined a perfectly good cake with that."

Robotnik's hand shook as he slowly raised it to give Sonic the icon that came out of the second monitor.

"On another note, you're lucky that I'm still alive, Sonic," the doctor coughed with a slight smile. "If you were to have seen my dead body, this little franchise of yours would have been done for!"

Robotnik got out a remote from his side pocket and pressed the only button there was, calling the Egg Mobile. Sonic watched as he slowly rose from his position, getting on his little hovercraft with the Eggman symbol in his hand, waving it to Sonic in anger.

"This won't be the last time you'll hear from me, Sonic!" he called out. "The Eggman Empire shall never die!"

And with that, he was off. Sonic took a closer look at the symbol that came out of the cake monitor. It had the same slice of cake from the monitor's screen, but the two halves weren't colored differently. The entire wedge was coated in one color of icing: blue.

_It's a boy, _Sonic thought. _It's...it's a boy._ He squealed silently in delight.

Back at the top of the hill, everyone was talking about whether the cake was doing alright and whether it hadn't gotten ruined yet. They noticed that Sonic had come back up, though looking ashamed.

"Guys," he announced with gloom, "I have some bad news."

Everyone felt bad because of Sonic's bad news. The cake had been ruined and they had gotten their hopes up for nothing. But Sonic's sadness slowly turned to excitement shortly after he continued, "Because look who's gonna get busy today!"

Everyone's sorrow had transformed into joy as well to commemorate Sonic's big news the moment they found out that the baby was a boy. They all got together for a group hug, jumping for joy.

"Congratulations, you guys!" cheered Tails.

"I bet this is gonna be the _best_ thing to happen since you and Classic Sonic teamed up for the second time two years ago," chuckled Knuckles.

Nothing changed for Sonic a few months later, but for Amy, things did.

To start with, Amy had gained weight because her stomach had grown in size by at least an inch or two. It didn't seem much of a problem for her, nor Sonic, for that matter, but the _real_ trouble began a day later, which caused Amy's relationship with Sonic to make zigzags and twisted turns.

That morning, Sonic noticed that Amy was sleeping on the living room couch, snoring like a warthog. The TV was tuned into _Sonic Underground_ and on the table was a traditional banana split. He appeared confused before Amy snorted herself awake.

"Amy? What are you doing on our couch?" questioned Sonic, concerned. "And why is _Sonic Underground_ on?"

"Oh, sorry," yawned Amy. "Couldn't sleep because I had a headache due to the baby, so I thought I'd binge-watch some television."

Sonic rubbed his eyes as he thought, _So _that's_ why I was hearing stuff last night..._

Amy turned off the television and put the ice cream in the fridge, continuing, "I also had some late-night dessert while I was at it. Hope you don't mind."

"You're good," Sonic sighed. "Wasn't gonna finish it anyway."

Amy sat back down on the couch asking, "Why? Did that keep you up at night?"

Sonic nodded, yawning. He stretched, popping his back. There was silence between the two before Amy responded, "Okay. C'mon, let's go get some ice cream!"

"Amy, it's breakfast time," Sonic reminded her.

But it was too late. She had already gotten up, gone out of the house, and was in Sonic's car, honking.

"Alright, geez, I'm comin'!" exclaimed Sonic as he followed behind.

The couple drove for half a mile before Amy started to feel concerned. Sonic could notice.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I don't think I _am_ hungry," concluded Amy.

Sonic landed himself into a facepalm as Amy turned the car around and headed back to their house.

"What happened to _you_ two?" questioned Knuckles. "You were gone for like a minute and then you drove back here."

"Amy says she doesn't feel hungry anymore," sighed Sonic.

Amy went back to sitting on the couch and watched _Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog_. Sonic went to the kitchen to get himself some cereal.

"That's impossible," Tails explained. "It's no surprise that it's breakfast time. Amy can't go all day without food."

As Tails went on about how Amy, while pregnant, couldn't go without eating anything, Amy sniffed something.

"And then, if she goes for any longer, she'll suffer through her death after a week of not eating anything," he continued.

"Hey, genius, I think somebody's getting a good whiff outta something," interrupted Knuckles.

The three boys looked at Amy who asked, "Do I smell pancakes?"

Sonic and Tails anxiously looked at each other in confusion.

"Get the pancakes ready, Tails."

"Will do, bro."

Sonic came to sit with Amy, telling her, "But Ames, I thought you weren't hungry."

"Oh. Well..." she replied, "I-I guess I am now."

"This is gonna be a long week..." Sonic pondered to himself.

And it _was_. For the rest of the week, Amy Rose Hedgehog kept changing her mind again and again, and all at the worst possible times. After the moment where she couldn't decide whether or not she wanted to eat, it only got worse.

One time, while watching TV, Sonic asked Amy, "Hey, Ames. Do you remember the last time we let Egghead ruin an occasion of ours? I think it was when we got engaged..."

Amy felt confused and she thought to herself, _When _did_ we get engaged?_

Another time, Sonic noticed some torn up pieces of paper and at least seven broken number 2 pencils.

_Now, what could've happened here?_ he thought to himself.

He went to his room to realize that the door was locked shut, assuming Amy was inside. Sonic called, "Amy? You in there?"

But Amy had a fire in her eyes as she started to yell, "_Go away_! Go away _right now_ or else I'll—"

"Okay, okay! Sheesh, I'm goin'," Sonic said, stopping Amy from shouting any more of her lungs out. He just simply walked away after that.

It got even crazier one day when Sonic noticed Amy eating wasabi and sauerkraut. He couldn't believe what he saw, though Tails and Knuckles didn't seem to mind that. Even when Sonic told them about it, they just simply responded with something like, "Not _that_ strange. I've seen people eat that before."

At first, it was Sonic being put in annoyance, but then it got to Knuckles soon after. Tails, however, stayed perfectly calm with Amy's mood swings, always putting his mind on the positive side of things when her moodiness kicked in.

By the next morning, Amy woke up in tears. Sonic took notice and decided to join her on the couch.

"Hey, Ames. You doin' good?" he asked softly.

Amy was too upset to respond, only able to eat butter. Sonic slowly moved over to Amy, tapping on her shoulder.

"Y-you don't understand what I'm going through," she sniffled, "not a bit."

"No, I _do_," corrected Sonic. "Listen, if it can make you any better, you can snuggle with me."

Amy slowly dried up and finally nodded to that suggestion. She scooted over so she could snuggle with Sonic.

Amy, however, still had a little frown on her face. Sonic figured that he needed to do something to calm her down a bit.

"Amy, listen to my heart," he murmured. "It can say what I couldn't with my words."

Slowly, Amy's frown turned into a smile as she snuggled up against Sonic's chest and listened to the soft and steady beating of his heart. She now found comfort in Sonic and in his arms they together watched _Sonic X_.

One night, the two were getting some peaceful cuddle time together over the _Sonic_ OVA on a late night. Halfway in, Amy was fast asleep, while Sonic was trying to hold his urge in, failing, unfortunately. Nothing stayed silent for long, fortunately, when a kick from their baby came up, waking Amy.

"Psst, Sonic," whispered Amy, tapping on Sonic's shoulder. "Did you hear?"

"I'mafraidofwater!" Sonic stammered quickly, hyperventilating for a second. He looked around him to find that he was in the same place as before, with Amy on their couch watching the _Sonic_ OVA on a late night. Sonic sighed, relieved to know that he was okay. He apologized to Amy and asked her to repeat what she said to him.

"Oh, it's okay." Amy beamed. "I just felt that the baby was kicking. Did you hear it?"

"I don't think so. Might've been in a deep sleep," Sonic replied, yawning.

But fortunately, there was another kick to get Sonic's attention.

"Oh, there it is again!" giggled Amy.

"Aw, now that's the sweetest thing ever!" Sonic beamed as he rubbed Amy's stomach.

The two nuzzled noses together, kissing through the end of the movie.

The next afternoon, the couple were out in their backyard along with Tails, Knuckles, and Cream the Rabbit's mother, Vanilla.

"It's a pleasure to be a part of your baby shower, you two," Vanilla announced with pride.

"A pleasure to make this baby shower happen too!" Amy added.

Everyone nodded in response.

"And hey, with baby showers come gifts," Sonic reminded everyone, "but as we said earlier, you didn't need to bring any gifts for us if you didn't want to."

"Good thing," Knuckles sighed in relief, "because I forgot mine."

"Well, _I_ didn't," said Vanilla.

She handed her gift to Sonic and Amy, congratulating them for their baby.

"This is a basic start to having a baby," she informed the two. "They need to have something to wear."

Amy got ahold of the gift and unwrapped it, revealing a blue onesie with pink polka dots. The two were pleased with how it looked.

"This looks perfect! It'll surely work for our baby," Amy answered.

"I also have brought a couple more things for you two," added Vanilla.

She revealed her other gifts from behind her back and pushed them towards the two.

Sonic and Amy both unraveled the gifts to find diapers that Cream fit into at an earlier age in one and baby bottles in the other.

"I _will_ say that the diapers are a bit of a hand-me-down," admitted Vanilla, "but they would have to do for now. I promise I'll go get some fresh ones for you when I get the chance."

"Well, either way," Amy suggested, "these would be great to use for our baby."

"And the bottles would be great to feed our thirsty baby with," Sonic included.

"But hey, at least I didn't put milk in them, right?" Vanilla said jokingly. Everyone giggled at that compliment.

"Can I go next?" Tails asked politely.

"Of course!" answered Amy. "What do you have for us?"

Tails gave _his_ gift to Amy, appearing to be a little box with a crank. Amy tried to pull the crank to the left, but the box didn't seem to allow it. Therefore, she pulled it to the right, causing a few notes to play. Amy stopped in shock.

"I-is that..." she stuttered.

"Of course! It's like one of those jack-in-the-box toys," Tails explained proudly. "I made it myself."

Amy didn't seem to say anything afterward, refusing to continue. She still seemed a bit shocked.

"Well, go on," insisted Tails. "There's a nice surprise waiting."

Amy nodded in response and slowly continued to turn the crank. The box started to play the Green Hill theme at the same pace that Amy was circling the crank.

After much circling of the crank, the box's lid popped open, revealing a golden ring. This gave Amy a tiny startle.

"Wow, Tails! That's genius!" exclaimed Sonic.

"Thanks, bro," Tails replied. "Y'know, I could've used Eggman instead, but I felt this would kinda be less scary for the baby."

Sonic pouted his lips with consideration, thinking deeply about it. It didn't take him long before he said finally, "Actually, you're probably right about this being less scary."

"Sorry I'm late, everyone!" Rouge called in the background. "I was too busy keeping my precious jewels safe and yeah, I'll admit, dragging these was such a—" Rouge stopped mid-sentence because she noticed Amy. "Amy..."

"Rouge..."

Amy and Rouge glared a good glare at each other for a while.

"Oh boy," Knuckles gulped.

Everyone else was a bit worried about what would happen next. The result, however, didn't come as dramatically as they had thought.

"Congratulations on the baby," Rouge applauded affectionately.

Amy went back to a normal stare to find that Rouge gave her a gift bag.

"Uh...th-thanks?" stammered Amy. She seemed a bit unsure of what to make of what happened.

"Oh, it's nothing." Rouge winked. "Besides, we may have our different ways, but we're still allies nonetheless."

Amy dipped her open hand a bit into the bag, feeling some fabric.

"I can assure you by the way," Rouge continued, "that this is _not_, nor will it _ever_ be, a plan to ruin your life, honey."

_I hope so..._ thought Amy.

She lifted her hand, revealing a red maternity dress with a white hem, almost like the dress that Amy was wearing now. She gasped with shock.

"No need to thank me," Rouge noted proudly before Amy could say a word. "The pleasure's all mine."

Amy gave the dress to Sonic as she gave Rouge a big hug. Rouge, confused, hugged Amy back with a smile in response.

"I...I've never gotten affection from you before," Rouge said in surprise.

"You don't need to thank me Rouge," Amy replied, crying with joy.

They hugged for a good total of 30 seconds before Rouge restored her sassy self up.

"Heh, you had me at your hug there Rose," she remarked, "and I'm blessed."

Rouge blew a kiss of affection first to Amy, then to Sonic.

"Big Red!" she called. "Meet me at my condo. I think it's time that _we_ had a little fun ourselves..."

"Oh Chaos..." Knuckles sighed as he followed Rouge.

"Have fun, you two!" hollered Sonic and Amy, giggling.

Another two months passed by and Sonic and Amy were sitting side-by-side with each other watching _Sonic Boom_. Amy felt a tiny bit of guilt because of how she was acting in front of Sonic and the boys, so she needed to say something to Sonic.

She tapped on Sonic's shoulder twice, which led to Sonic turning his head towards her, uttering, "Hmm?"

"Listen..." Amy began. "I know the past few months have been a bit hectic for you and me...but mostly you for that matter."

Sonic didn't seem to have a clue of what she meant. "With what, babe?" he asked.

"I mean with how I was eating food that I don't usually eat like wasabi," she pointed out, "but mostly for the fact that I've been getting on your nerves with how I was feeling."

The memories of which seemed to flood back to Sonic, although not completely. He asked Amy what she meant, and she reminded him of her mood swings and how she couldn't make up her mind about almost everything, and she said it all in distinct detail. At _that_ point, Sonic finally reached a realization of those times.

"For all this," Amy concluded, "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

Sonic hugged Amy in response. He kissed her on the forehead, responding, "I forgive you, Ames. But, y'know...it's been a few months since that happened. After a while, you just...I dunno, stopped."

"Yeah," Amy agreed. "I guess I did. Must've gotten better over time."

The couple formed together for a loving hug, for they knew their relationship was still holding strong.

But the struggle wasn't over yet. Amy started to whimper as a massive swarm of tiny water splashes formed underneath her. Sonic quickly got up in an urgent response, with Amy following after. They found that one of the couch's cushions was damp.

_Oh, sweet Chaos,_ thought Sonic, scared. _Her water breaking? The whimpering? That could only mean one thing..._

And it _did_ mean one thing, and one thing only: The baby was coming.

In less than an hour, Sonic and Amy were already at the nearest hospital and in the nearest available bed. Amy was panting for her life, while Sonic was holding onto her, waiting for Fukurokov to show up.

Amy, straining, was palpitating at such a fast speed it seemed she was being choked to death. Her face was bright red, tears were squeezing out of her eyes, and sweat beaded her forehead.

She had an IV stuck in her left arm to keep from dehydration and she had a blood pressure cuff wrapped around her right arm that was connected to a heart monitor next to her. It was beeping at a rapid pace, reading that her heart was beating roughly 213 times per minute. It was usually an unhealthy heart rate for a hedgehog like her, though her appearance was surprisingly healthy.

"Where's Dr. Fukurokov?!" Sonic worried to himself.

"Out of my way, nincombots!" Robotnik called, shoving the nursery bots out of the way. "I've got a baby to deliver!"

"_Eggman_?!" yelled Sonic and Amy in confusion. The doctor had recovered from his injuries many months before and was sweating hard.

"Substituting for Fukurokov," he explained hesitantly. "He died of a heart attack this morning, and someone had to take his place. You're lucky for two reasons. One: That I still remember baby delivery perfectly, and two: I'm not here to ruin your precious moment."

Sonic and Amy looked at each other in suspicion. They both looked at Robotnik to make sure he wasn't joking around.

"Listen," he explained, "I know you don't see me as _this_ kind of doctor, but it's true. Since I was a trained professional at a nursing school, I fantasized myself delivering a baby numerous amounts of times when I wasn't planning destruction on you guys."

Amy felt a weight being lifted off of her shoulders after hearing the doctor's confession and her heart rate dropped gradually to 150 beats per minute. She and Sonic appeared to be staring in astonishment at Robotnik's words as if it was something they had never heard of.

"And it's true," the doctor continued, "all of it. So...it all just goes to show you that I'm not _that_ evil all the time."

As Amy was still going through stress, she had a little smile on her face when Sonic began to gently stroke her quills. They both knew that whatever it took, the delivery was going to happen no matter what and Sonic, Amy, and Dr. Robotnik were going to make it through.

"Wow," Sonic started, "I...I never imagined you like this. It's like you have a different side to you or something."

The doctor nodded in agreement, replying, "Well, Sonic, it's kinda true, figuring that I don't usually put myself into this position very often."

"Well, it's nice to see you have a nice spot in ya and all," resumed Sonic, "but I think we gotta face the truth here, Eggy..."

The serenity and peace of the three quickly washed off when Amy moaned in pain. Sonic, in a panic, continued, "You better hope this delivery will be—"

"We don't have time for contemplation on this occasion, hedgehog," snapped the doctor. "Now hold on to your precious Rose like you love her, and brace yourselves, you two."

"Oh boy," Sonic quipped to himself. But before he could say any more, Robotnik uttered the few heartstopping words in a panting manner...

"In 3, 2, 1—"

Amy hurled out a scream as her contraction began, loud enough to be heard from a mile away.

An hour and at least five contractions later, Sonic was starting to get arthritis in his hands because of the insanely tight squeezing from Amy. She was holding on for better or for worse and everyone in the room was sweating with fear, with the doctor sweating more than anyone else.

It was now a matter of life or death.

"Heh, you _gotta_ believe me," Robotnik chuckled nervously, "after all this time of me helping you with this baby, did you think that I'd end up ruining your lives by—"

But the nervousness was abruptly dropped with one last push, and before Sonic and Amy Hedgehog knew it, they finally heard crying coming from _something_. Robotnik lifted a small bundle and when the two saw it, they were in tears.

The baby was born.

"Hoo, man," panted the doctor, holding the tiny bright pink wonder while cleaning him. "That was more painful than I thought."

"Oh, yeah, yeah, sure," Sonic remarked, still in tears, "j-just give us our beautiful new boy."

Dr. Robotnik was shaking with the wailing baby in his arms though, keeping his cool, the doctor kept his balance secure so he wouldn't drop him. He replied softly, "Of course. Just...let me just finish cleaning him up first, and then he'll be yours."

It didn't take very long for Sonic and Amy's new baby to get cleaned up. As Robotnik wrapped the baby up in a blanket, he sighed with relief after he finished.

"There you go, now," he said. He handed the two their baby, and they gently hugged him dearly so.

Sonic felt something was itching him as he looked towards the doctor. He asked kindly, sniffing, "Can you...uh..."

"Oh, of course. As you wish," replied Robotnik in awareness, quietly walking out of the room to leave the two to cuddle with their new baby. The crying ceased once the baby was in his mother's arms, snuggled up against her chest.

"Whatcha think we should name him, honey?" Sonic asked Amy.

"Well...I was thinking something like Rory," guessed Amy, "but I don't wanna get him mixed up with someone else. E-especially if they're from a different time and place of Mobius."

Sonic had a confused look on his face because he had no clue of any possibilities of alternate universes. He _did_ decide that Rory didn't seem to fit the new wonder of the world perfectly, though.

"I know that you wouldn't like to name our new baby Oglivie, right?" Amy asked him, for Sonic didn't like to use his full name.

Sonic quickly shook his head in response but stopped with a brilliant idea in mind.

"Maybe we should name him after a pink flower," he insisted, "like…uh...Begonia? Or Rhododendron?"

Amy seemed a bit skeptical about those two names. She _did_, however, consider the idea of naming their baby after a pink flower very nicely. She thought for a moment before having a better one in mind.

"How about Rosebud?" she offered. "Some roses are pink as well as red and white, so maybe that would fit him."

The baby squeaked a couple of times, seemingly giving a positive response to "Rosebud." Amy was surprised to hear so.

"And he could grow up to be a good friend to the new hedgehogs too," she giggled.

"Yeah..." Sonic replied, smirking. "I like that! But I'm kinda in favor of calling him Buddy."

Amy grew skeptical again at "Buddy," since she figured it would sound a bit off since it didn't mention "Rose."

"Well..." she decided, "maybe we can settle with 'Buddy' as his nickname and let his name be Rosebud. What do you think?"

Sonic knew at that moment that it was not just _his_ baby, but it _Amy's _as well. So he nodded in agreement with letting their new baby be Rosebud.

The doctor peeked in from the other room, asking, "Is it alright if I come back in? Because, well..."

"Oh, yes, of course," Amy said in realization, "please do."

And with that, Dr. Robotnik fixed up a certificate and signed it for Rosebud, the new son of Sonic and Amy Hedgehog.

"You also got, uh...visitors," he added. "Well, _nice_ visitors. I-I don't mean any harm. Anyway, you mind if they come in?"

"Not at all!" Sonic answered proudly.

As the door opened, Tails and Knuckles could be seen being guided by the staff. Vanilla and her daughter Cream and Rouge tagged along with them soon after.

"Aw, he looks so adorable!" cooed Cream.

Everyone was touched with how Sonic and Amy's new baby looked and they congratulated them.

"Oh, thanks, you guys." Amy blushed. "I'll admit, it's been putting more pressure on me and Sonic ever since the procedure."

"But in the end," added Sonic, "it's been the best part of it all."

Everyone gathered around to hug Sonic and Amy. The doctor, pleased, simply chose to stay out of the way for them to enjoy the moment.

"There's that beautiful little boy that I wanted to see!" a voice called with joy.

Everybody turned to find Dr. Fukurokov, who was seen in a wheelchair, make a sudden entrance. He was seen being guided by Orbot and Cubot towards Sonic and Amy.

"Fukurokov!" Sonic called back.

"Thought Dr. Egg-on-Toast said you died of a heart attack," Rouge pointed out.

"Ah, ah, ah! Not true, Miss Bat," corrected Dr. Fukurokov. "See, I _did_ have a heart attack, but I didn't _die._ Heh, heh. It was a minor one that was induced by stress. I just need to lay off the difficult work for now and rest."

Rouge nodded in response as if she got what he said. Fukurokov rolled over to Sonic and Amy, whispering to the two, "Congratulations on the baby, you two! My apologies for not being able to show up for the procedure."

"Thanks, Doc," replied Sonic.

"You're okay," Amy answered later. "Good thing to know that you're still doing okay."

"Shucks, I wish I could hug you guys." Dr. Fukurokov blushed. "But I'm afraid that my cholesterol can't handle the pressure this time. I'm older than I look."

Everyone felt bad for him, though he continued, "But I'd happy to hug your new baby...Rosebud, is it?"

Sonic and Amy nodded in agreement. They gave Rosebud to Dr. Fukurokov and he snuggled with him as gently as he could.

"You got one healthy and bright baby here and I, for one, am more blessed than ever," he murmured to the two happily.

"Uh, Amy—I mean, Mrs. Hedgehog?" called Robotnik. "We're gonna need to borrow Rosebud for a minute for testing."

Amy felt bad for the fact that Rosebud needed to be taken away from her. She was worried about being alone without him, leaving only Sonic and the gang to be by her side.

"I mean...it is hospital protocol," Fukurokov gently pointed out.

Sonic patted Amy's shoulder in hopes of making her feel better. Amy lightened up, realizing that even if they had to let their new baby Rosebud leave for tests, she and Sonic were going to be alright. And so would Rosebud.

Dr. Fukurokov gave Rosebud to Sonic, who walked over to Dr. Robotnik to give Rosebud to _him_. Robotnik took Rosebud to the testing room and closed the door behind him so nobody would take notice.

"Momma and I are happy for you, Mr. Sonic," whispered Cream. She kissed Sonic on the cheek, giggling.

"Yes, we are," Vanilla added. "You two are going to make great parents."

Amy yawned and her eyelids drooped, for she was starting to feel sleepy.

"Looks like Ames needs her rest," Rouge said quietly with concern. "Let's leave her with Sonic. Alone."

Everyone silently left the room with the staff by their side. Everyone except Sonic, who stayed with Amy. He only just stood there, watching the beauty in her, and she was a _real_ beauty indeed. Soft and gentle, as well.

Sonic walked to the right of her, put his hand on her shoulder, and gently rubbed it. Amy smiled later, and so did Sonic.

Sonic, however, felt something was missing. Something heartwarming...

"Amy, if you can hear me, there's something I gotta tell you," he murmured in her ear. "I'll admit that we've had a rocky time with the baby and such, but we eventually got through with having our new baby in our lives. And that's good. But...but I wouldn't be so sure about what the future holds. With Buddy around, it'll require extra work for not just you and I, but for a lot of others in our gang as well. But I know we can handle it. Divided, we are weak. But together, we are strong. And we can work better as a team. And of course, I don't mean just you and I, Ames. I mean for everyone else to be able to work better. And maybe we'll cherish better lives together. Who knows? Maybe we could have another baby like Rosebud; maybe we'll find even more happiness in ourselves. But for now, though, just remember...wherever you go...whatever you do...I will always be right here, waiting for you. I will always love you."

And with nothing but a smile on her face, Amy hugged Sonic, finally assured that they'd still be together, for better or for worse. 


End file.
